Ghostofillusion
ghostofillusion is a regular member of the Sporum who has joined since 2009, but has only been actively posting since late December 2009. He is said to have 173 subscribers. He can be seen hanging out in literally every section of the forum, including (but not limited to) Spore Roleplay, Science and Spore, General Discussion and Creator Corner. History Personality He is said to be very humorous, making him a fan among children Sporumers. While 85% of his posts are humorous, he is occassionally pissed off at any user who insults mentally-challenged people. When he sees somebody call somebody else a "retard" or "gay", he immediately writes a multi-paragraph response, often reminding the user of their misdeed. When he writes multi-paragraphed replies, he maintains a heavy attitude by pointing out the contradictions of the users posts and other behavior. He is well-liked by many forumers such as GandWuser, pelicanthor, G3NJI, 8Jacko9, alpacaman and many more. He is on the neutral side with many moderators such as sporemasterblackbird, and MaxisCactus although he has never been banned by them. He is mostly seen hanging in other websites such as Eurospore, deviantART, and SigResource. Signatures and Other Art ghostofillusion is rumored an amount of signatures that exceeds a quantity of one thousand to the limit value of nine. He founded a signature shop named Exalted Sigs, which used to be one of the three most active signature shops in the Sporum alongside Carnage Sigs and Iconet Creative. He is one of the most signature users on the Sporum, possibly due to the fact that he flaunts it everywhere he goes. At around October 19th, ghostofillusion joined Frantic Design on EuroSpore. By then, sig-making veteran demonic790 had considered ghostofillusion skilled enough to work at the shop. He currently works there. Outside of the Sporum, he goes to many other websites to improve his art such as Pandora'sCanvas, deviantART, SigResource, SignatureBar and many other websites. Around late November, ghostofillusion formed Chloro Signatures. This was a breakthrough for several users, since it had been three months since they had seen a signature shop (after the fall of Reverb Design). It grew very quickly, gaining 75 pages in less than three weeks. In mid-December, Elec325 returned under a new screen-name, Reverb325 and opened a new signature shop named Fresh Ink. Ghostofillusion started frequenting that shop as well. Revival of Mudkips He brought mudkipz to the Sporum when cwarloe gave him a rotating mudkip to put in his signature. Since ghostofillusion has a large post-count, many users saw the mudkip and added it to their signatures. It immediately spread beyond ghostofillusion's control, and he regrets ever putting it in his signature. Controversy ghostofillusion is one of the many regular visitors of the Sporum and continues to visit, even today. However, his interest and ideas spark controversy among even the great minds. For example, many stated that they are not sure if ghostofillusion is entirely human. ghostofillusion is stated to have several alts, while he is only known to the community to have two. He is also stated to be one of the oldest and most handsome of the Sporum visitors, while many argue that LordofDestiny owns that category. Nobody knows why, but ghostofillusion gets extremely mad when somebody writes his name with capital letters. Many people casually know him as "Ghost" or "ghosteh". Many noobs spell his name as "Ghostofillusion" or "GhostOfIllusion", which he does not like. ghostofillusion also pretends to be in love with a female sporum member named Moonsina, when really, he is homosexual and is in love with Omnivex. Also, deep down inside, ghostofillusion has a hatred for Moonsina and in fact wants to murder her. He has conducted many plans to murder Moonsina without anyone noticing. This following information has been found by a spy sent to his house. The spy found a diary, and read a lot of information. Career as a roleplayer Around early Decemeber, ghostofillusion attempted to join Beastly Experiments 2 in the Roleplay section. Sadly, the roleplay had finished two days before he posted, and although jch2897 created Beastly Experiments 3: RotC a few days later, ghostofillusion did not join. ghostofillusion later created his own first (serious) roleplay, which was called "Unholy Intrusion". Sadly, it had a very long OP post, and several users ignored it, causing it to fall to Page 3 of the Spore Roleplay subforum several times. Later, he gave up entirely on the RP and decided to take the advice that veterans gave to newbie roleplayers: "Join an RP before you create one." Following this advice, ghostofillusion joined several small RPs, including Reach for the Sky, After Ruins, and Pokemon Dungeons: The Black Island. Category:Sporum members Category:Wiki members Category:Forum Owners Category:Mudkip loverz Category:BAU members